The prior art discloses various devices and methods for patching holes. For example, the repair kit shown in Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,407 for METHOD FOR DRYWALL PATCHING, includes a template having a saw guide slot to shape the damaged area in such a way to create inwardly sloped or inclined surfaces to accommodate a plug having complementary tapered surfaces. The plug is inserted from one side of the opening and the sloped edges of the repair plug are filled with a patching compound.
McCullough, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,385 for DEVICE FOR REPAIRING A HOLE IN A PLASTERBOARD WALL, shows another device for repairing a hole in plasterboard wall. The McCullough system essentially calls for trimming a hole to a rectangular pattern with a knife or a saw. Pilot screw holes are then drilled in the wall which conform in spacing to holes in a cover board which fits over the opening and can be painted to match the wall if desired.
The Garblik U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,151 for PLASTERBOARD REPAIR KIT shows a plasterboard repair kit comprising an inflatable member, a cartridge of compressed gas, such as carbon dioxide and a cartridge holder. The inflatable member is placed in the area behind the hole to be repaired and is of a diameter somewhat greater than the diameter of the hole. With the inflatable member in place, the hole in the plasterboard now has a backing surface to support the plaster or spackling compound to patch the hole.